


Раскодировка. Один

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: AU после ВБ, множественные личности, которые немного матерятся, Баки нарушает закон, но потом сразу исправляется, старбакс прямо не упоминается, но бессовестно сияет





	Раскодировка. Один

**Author's Note:**

> AU после ВБ, множественные личности, которые немного матерятся, Баки нарушает закон, но потом сразу исправляется, старбакс прямо не упоминается, но бессовестно сияет

Баки сидел на каменной скамейке и бездумно смотрел на надгробный камень.

– Долго ещё будешь пялиться? – спросил Зимний Солдат. – У меня жопа затекла.

– Пока не придёт сторож и не даст пизды, – предположил Сержант Барнс.

– Кому? Нам? – возмутился Солдат. – Ты охуел?!

– Заткнитесь оба, – лениво сказал Баки и перехватил лопату поудобнее. – Достали.

– Если что, сторожа я возьму на себя, – шепотом сказал Солдат. Последнее слово всегда должно было быть за ним.

Баки тяжело вздохнул, снова перечитывая эпитафию. Пафосные слова совершенно не задерживались в мозгу и каждый раз казались чем-то принципиально новым. Солдат развлекался тем, что пропевал их на разные мотивы, заменяя отдельные слова на матерные. Получалось задорно. 

Сержант же занудно бубнил, что если они не сделают то, за чем пришли, как можно быстрее или, ещё лучше, не свалят с кладбища, то им обязательно придётся отвечать за происходящее. 

Баки привык к своим субличностям и даже иногда к ним прислушивался, определив для себя, что Солдат отвечает за эмоции и тактику, а Сержант – логику и стратегию (правда, порой Солдат лез на рожон, а Сержант ныл). Док предупреждала, что нужно слить их воедино, создать цельную личность. Но Баки не хотел, хоть и понимал, что однажды придётся. Просто пока в его голове вяло переругивались Солдат и Сержант, он был как будто бы не один. 

Он не помнил, чья это была идея – посмотреть, есть ли тело в могиле Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Но по какой-то неведомой причине Баки и его субличности дружно решили, что для них это знание критически важно. Именно поэтому они оказались сейчас здесь – на продуваемом всеми ветрами кладбище с новенькой лопатой, на которой всё ещё болтался магазинный ценник. 

– Короче. – Солдат прервал свои песенные экзерсисы и перешёл в наступление. – Ты или копай, или не копай. Если мы отморозим яйца на этой каменной поебени, я уйду в другую голову. 

Баки хмыкнул. Угроза была серьёзной – других у Солдата не водилось – но трудновыполнимой. Он проверял. 

Сержант тяжело вздохнул и тоже попробовал наконец-то мотивировать его к действию.

– По статистике в период около двух часов ночи совершается едва ли не самый большой процент всех грабежей и краж со взломом. Поэтому, если ты...

– Ты это сам только что придумал.

– Неправда! – возмутился Сержант. – Если хочешь знать…

Дальше Баки не стал слушать, поднялся, разминая спину, и взвесил лопату в руке. Он прекрасно осознавал, что то, что он собирается сделать – не совсем законно, вернее даже, совсем незаконно. Но ему очень нужно было узнать. С того момента, как ему позволили просто жить, помнить и вспоминать, Баки преследовало убеждение, от которого его не смог избавить никто – он не Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, а кто-то другой, кто просто присвоил себе чужую личность. Или, что более вероятно, кому эту самую личность засадили в голову насильно. А вместе с ней ещё парочку. Док говорила, что Солдат и Сержант – защитная реакция его психики, и что они нужны Баки для того, чтобы убежать от реальности и при необходимости свалить на кого-то ответственность. Баки кивал и соглашался, но категорически отказывался оставаться один. Ему было не то чтобы страшно. Просто не время. 

– Если он сейчас не начнёт копать, я очень сильно разозлюсь, – проинформировал неизвестно кого Солдат. Баки на мгновение показалось, что его подталкивают в спину. 

– А если начнёт? – в голосе Сержанта сквозил нездоровый интерес. 

Баки фыркнул и вонзил лопату во влажную после вечернего дождя землю. Солдат и Сержант одновременно охнули, словно никогда всерьёз и не рассчитывали, что он это сделает. 

Копалось Баки легко. Правда, некстати вспомнился завод Гидры, позади которого ему довелось не одну могилу выкопать, пока сто седьмой пехотный по одному подыхал от экспериментов Золы. 

– И что ты будешь делать, когда узнаешь? – полюбопытствовал Сержант.

– Не знаю, – огрызнулся Баки, отводя плечом со лба влажные волосы. – Исполню ритуальный индейский танец и закурю трубку жопой. 

Спустя несколько минут благословенной тишины Солдат осторожно кашлянул. 

– Слушай, ты это. Погуглил бы сначала, можно ли так курить. А то мало ли. 

Вместо ответа Баки скрежетнул лопатой по медной окантовке гроба. И замер, обожжённый запоздалой мыслью, что если в могиле всё же есть тело, за столько лет от него могло мало что остаться. Он поворошил носком ботинка полуистлевшие щепки и глубоко вздохнул. 

– Учитывая, как далеко мы зашли, останавливаться сейчас – плохая идея, – правильно истолковал его замешательство Сержант. Солдат, на удивление, промолчал. 

Баки поддел лопатой крышку, медленно поднял, стараясь не повредить хрупкое дерево, зажмурился и отвёл левой рукой лохмотья обивки. Открыл глаза. Проморгался. На всякий случай пошевелил рассыпавшуюся от прикосновения атласную подушку. 

Гроб был совершенно и абсолютно пуст. И ничто не указывало на то, что его вообще когда-либо кто-то занимал.

– И… И что дальше? – охрипше спросил Солдат. – Что это значит? 

– Это значит, что я – Джеймс Барнс. Я настоящий, – Баки выбрался из могилы и принялся методично засыпать её землёй, а потом сел на скамью и с наслаждением закурил.

– А что, если…

– Заглохни, – Баки оборвал Сержанта и откинул окурок. – И вообще, вам пора.

Он ожидал возражений. Ругательств и проклятий. Ангельских фанфар, возвещающих о воссоединении его субличностей. Но ничего такого не произошло, просто он вдруг внезапно почувствовал, что впервые за долгое время остался один в своей голове. 

А значит, наконец-то мог сдержать данное однажды слово и отправиться к Стиву. Баки выкурил ещё одну сигарету, глубоко вдохнул свежий предрассветный воздух и, запрокинув голову, рассмеялся. 

Ему нравилось быть одному, если вы понимаете, о чём речь.


End file.
